freexfandomcom-20200214-history
You 'Kay?
'''You 'Kay? '''is an episode of the 4th season of Friday! Plot Synopsis After a job-search leads Monday to the UK, he does a favor for the wrong kind of guy and Friday and Pinky must team up for the first time in history in order to bust out Monday for a pament of 100,000 moola! Plot Monday realises he doesn't have enough money to buy a new TV, and asks Sheila for advice. She tells him to just simply get a job, which he does. He is Mayor Upptite's new assistant, but after he blows up the mayor's cofee machine he is fired and ha no hope. He asks Saturday for help, but naturally, Friday buts in. Friday tells Monday all the fun jobs are in the UK. Monday smiles, and goes to the airport right away, and after he leaves, Friday says "hey, Saturday. See that game last night?" Saturday replies by saying "yeah, I sucked at it. I Couldn't get past the first level!" Meanwhile, Monday is on a plain going to the UK, when a man with a big beard and a sleigh flies by. Monday gasps, but just then, it turns out its Pinky with a fake beard, then he grabs a bazooka and shoots down the plain. Monday shouts "weeee" and flies through the window, when he sees he's gonna land in the UK. He starts singing "U .K., U.K.!" (sung to the tune of "New York, New York!") Back at the USA, Friday and Saturday are looking around for Monday in his house, when they find a note reading "dear who ever is reading, I will miss you, for I am in the UK. Yours truly, Monday." Friday and Saturda exchange glances, then Friday says "lets go get some ice-cream!" Across the globe, in the UK, Monday is looking for a job at night, when he sees someone with a ski-mask outside a museum. He asks Monday if he wants a job. Monday smiles and agrees to help. The mysterious man hands Monay a crown, and Monday asks what to do next. The man tells him to take it and run away, then to meet him at the museum the next night to take more. Monday runs off laughing, when the police drive up and drag him into the car. Then Monday starts crying. In jail he writes Friday and Pinky, the two baddest people he knows, to come bust him out. 2 weeks later, Monday has gone coo-coo, and gets dragged into the hle, but Friday and Pinky sneak in, beat up police guards, take the police guards' clothes and.... laugh at the guards in there undies. They take the keys and throw them at another guard, then bust the door down with the unconscious guard. He breaks in and they free Monday, then escape and jump into the ocean. Scent hounds dolphins are sent after them, and Pinky blasts them with his bazooka. The trio looksforward and see a big brick wall in the middle of the pcean. They scream and crash through the wall. Zombie dolphins come out of the water with holes in them and chase the trio, and they scream again. Friday throws a gerenade at the dolphins, and the blast blows the trio all the way into Monday's house. They jump off the couch and sprea out there arms and yell "ta-da" then start panting and sweating. Just then, all the characters from the episode gather around the trio and start singing "U.K., U.K.!" (Still sung to the tune of "New York, New York!") Category:Episodes Category:TV Category:Friday! Category:Monday Episodes Category:Friday Episodes Category:Pinky Episodes Category:Saturday Episodes Category:Economy-Based Episodes Category:Prison-Based Episodes Category:Water-Based Episodes